Strangers in the land of Ooo
by Fallen Angel N
Summary: Nathan and Aaron have always wanted to go to the land of Ooo, the problem is Ooo doesn't exist...or does it? When one day a portal to the Nightosphere opens, the two decide two eagerly make the jump. What awaits them in the land they've always dreamed of?
1. Where it all began

**Hey everyone, this is my story in what I hope will be a long series. The time in Ooo is after the episode Season 5 episode 31 "too old" Please keep in mind that this is the first chapter, and the start of a series usually isn't great. Future chapters of this series will be much better.**

*RING RING RING*

Nathan's alarm clock blared.  
"Ungh" he muttered lazily smacking his alarm.

Nathan turned in his bed and considered going back to sleep he was not a morning person. Getting out of bed, eating breakfast and brushing his teeth he started out the door. He flinched as the sun was brighter than he thought. "Man when is something interesting gonna happen?" He twirled his finger in his hair and looked at his reflection in a puddle. Tan skin and curly dark hair, he was pretty good looking, or at least that's what he thought. Looking at the sidewalk ahead he chuckled.

A few months ago some construction workers were repaving the cement and Nathan saw an opportunity. He waited until they left and drew the face Finn drew to go to the nightosphere in the cement and laughed every time he saw it. Nathan seriously doubted it would work, but if there was even the slightest chance it'd work he'd take it. He tried using it several times but it never worked. Sighing he went on.

During his classes he had to work out what he wanted to do later in life. Nathan leaned back in his chair and started chewing his pen.

"How am I supposed to know what I want to do years later?"

Nothing sounded interesting, and he didn't like the idea of being trapped doing the same thing everyday. Nathan forgot about the assignment and started thinking about the face he drew in the concrete. He would do anything to be able to go to Ooo. He'd drawn the face and knew the chant...the problem was bug's milk probably didn't exist, Ooo probably didn't exist for that matter either, he focused back on his assignment. After classes he called his friend Aaron to unwind, and they sat talking about the land of Ooo.

"Dude if I was in Ooo I'd totally rule that place" Aaron said.  
"Yeah right that'd never happen" Nathan chuckled at the thought. "Alright then" said Aaron "Let's say you're in Ooo, who would you go for?"  
"You mean like...a girlfriend?"  
"Well duh what else? Aaron grinned. "Well?  
"I guess...Marceline, what about you Aaron?"  
"Yeah I'd totally go for Marceline too."  
"Come on, that's not cool" Nathan muttered.  
"Ah relax" Aaron laughed. "That just means you have good taste" "Hey you know you act differently with me thanwhen you're with others" said Aaron.  
"What do you mean?" asked Nathan "Well with most people you're quiet and don't talk much, but with me you're totally a different person laughing, joking and talking non-stop."  
Nathan playfully punched Aaron on the shoulder. "You know too much about me." said Nathan. "So what, I should just be less open to you?"  
"No that's not what I meant, geez you hit hard."  
Nathan frowned. "Sorry I punch stuff...a lot"  
Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "Well it's not like we can ever go to Ooo anyway."  
Nathan tried miserably to hide a smile. "Maybe." he said.

"What do you mean MAYBE?" asked Aaron.  
"Alright" said Nathan. "Come on, I wanna show ya something."

He opened the door and walked out.  
"What is it" asked Aaron unsure if Nathan was going to prank him again.  
"You'll see" Nathan said mysteriously.

He led Aaron to the face he drew in the ground, to which Aaron burst out laughing.  
"You...you made this?" Aaron somehow managed to say despite laughing so hard.  
"Yes"  
"You...MADE this." Aaron repeated starting to calm down a little.  
"Shut up or I'll hit ya again" Nathan muttered.  
"Sorry" Aaron stopped laughing. "So, have you tried it yet?"  
"Well, yeah but I'm still missing bug's milk. Without that it isn't going to work." Nathan replied.  
"So do you know where to get it?" Asked Aaron.  
"No" Nathan sighed "I have no idea what to do about that."  
Aaron grinned "Alright if you ever find it come get me and I'll watch you do it. Hey it's getting late I'm gonna head back"

They said good bye and Aaron left with Nathan now bored and unsure of what to do. Nathan cooked some food even though he wasn't really hungry and sat down at the computer. He typed in "milk bugs" by accident instead of "bug's milk, as he was correcting himself something on the page caught his eye.

"No...it couldn't be..."

This could work! He jumped out of his seat, knocking it over he ran to the front yard.  
"Yes!"  
There were some brownish rose plants, he looked closer and sure enough there they were. Aphids! The article said that ant milked aphids in order get their sweet juices! If aphids were milked that was bug's milk right? He looked at the roses...they were in pretty bad condition. He'd need to help them out if they were going to continue to draw in more aphids, this was going to take a LONG time.

Two months passed by very slowly. Nathan had to fix up the plants, kill pests, pull weeds and plant fertilizer. All this work was just to fix the roses, milking the aphids proved extremely difficult if not mind numbingly boring. The portal called for bug's milk not bug guts, so he had to be extremely careful not to crush them, worse yet they were so tiny they barely produced any liquid. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and finally he got a decent amount. He held up a small container of clear fluid. What a chore it had been just to get this amount! Putting away the container he collapsed on his bed, he forgot to turn off the light but he really did not want to get up again. He fell asleep unable to hear the phone ringing in his pocket.

Aaron looked at his phone and frowned, Nathan didn't answer him again. He hadn't seen much of Nathan for quite some time. He'd stopped inviting Aaron over to hang out, he wasn't able to get him on the phone very often and even when he did Nathan always seemed to be busy with something so they didn't talk long. He and Nathan had met when he was like 8. They would talk, hang out and sword fight with sticks. We'd gotten pretty good at it too." Aaron laughed as he remembered.

Aaron turned to the bathroom to take a shower. He turned on the warm water and began to relax. He had tried asking Nathan what it was that made him so busy but Nathan wanted to keep it a secret. Aaron wanted to press the issue but he knew that Nathan was very stubborn and that once he made a decision it was hard to change his mind. Turning off the water he wiped off the fog on the mirror and took a look at himself. His long black hair reached his chin, and considered cutting it. Aaron was a little skinnier than most with light blue eyes. Aaron scrolled through is phone his friends were mostly girls, he wasn't sure what it was about him that drew girls to be his friend. His phone rang startling Aaron as he nearly dropped his phone.

"Hel-hello?"  
"Hey Aaron how's it going?"  
"Fine just getting ready to talk to my MANY FRIENDS! You gonna tell me why you were so busy yet?" Aaron asked.  
"Nope" said Nathan. "I'm gonna show you, now hurry up"  
Aaron hung up. "He'd better have a good reason for all of this" he muttered. Aaron got on his bike and started over to Nathan's house.

Nathan saw Aaron coming and slapped him on the back. "Good to see ya Aaron."  
"What was so important Aaron asked.  
"This." Nathan held up a small container filled with a clear liquid.  
"Okay well what is THIS?"  
Nathan chuckled. "Bug's milk."

A smile slowly crept over Aaron's face.

"No...you're kidding, that's bug's milk?"  
"Yes and you would not BELIEVE what I went through to get this."  
"Alright" Aaron laughed. "Let's do this"

They approached the drawing and Nathan poured out the fluid.

"Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum." Nathan chanted. They were tense, both of them holding their breath waiting to see what would happen. A few seconds passed...nothing happened. Aaron sighed  
"Sorry man it looks like it didn't work. Hey, come on I'll get us a pizza."

They both turned away when suddenly the ground started shaking. Nathan turned back to the drawing. Could it be? The ground started to crack and tear, opening up to reveal a world of flames.

"What in the world?" He gasped.  
None of them moved, both of them struck dumb by what just happened. Finally Nathan let out a cry.

"YES!" he shouted. "I can't believe that friggin worked!"  
"W-wait" Started Aaron are we really going in there?"  
"Of course we are! Why else would we do this?"  
"But...I didn't think this would actually work. You know there's no going back right?"

The portal started to close.  
"Ah! It's closing, are you in or not?"  
Aaron hesitated for a second. "Alright let's go."

They nervously approached the portal, taking one last look at everything, they plunged into the fiery world that waited below.


	2. Welcome to hell

**This is the next chapter in the series. Remember to follow or review my work. The more people I see interested in my work, the more motivated I am to make more of it.**

Nathan fell through the sky, the air quickly becoming hotter and hotter. He landed on the ground wincing in pain as his feet hit the ground. They had fallen quite a ways, he spotted Aaron on his back holding his leg.

"Aaron what's wrong?"  
"I-I think landed wrong" Aaron grunted. "I messed up my leg pretty bad"

The portal now the size of an orange collapsed on itself and disappeared. Nathan looked around the nightosphere. Flames continually burst from craters in the ground, the air was unpleasant to breathe, the ground shook, and screams could be heard in the distance. "Come on" said Nathan.

"We'd have to be crazy to stay here." He tied his jacket around Aaron's ankle and put his arm over his shoulder.

"Wow" said Aaron. "It's beautiful, is it everything you ever imagined?" he said sarcastically. "Pretty much" answered Nathan.  
"Let's just get out of here. How do we do that?"  
"There's...a portal...in Hunson Abadeer's castle." Nathan panted. He'd been carrying Aaron for some time in this heat, sweat ran down his face, his shirt clung to his body.  
"You okay?" asked Aaron.  
"Let's...take a break" they sat down to rest. Nathan spotted a figure in the distance.  
"Hey!" he yelled. "Over here! Can you give us a hand?"

The figure ran at them, Nathan gasped when he realized the small figure in the distance was a six foot horned demon. He'd never seen a demon before, it was a little exciting, but terrifying none the less.

"Whoa!" Nathan shouted as the demon tried to take a swing at him. "H-hold on, I just want some help"

The demon roared and swung savagely at him. Nathan ducked under the attack, and punched across the creature's jaw, sending his foot into his enemy's stomach for good measure. This seemed little more then to tick off the angry demon who swatted Nathan with a heavy hand knocking him down.

"Hey! Ugly! Over here!"  
Aaron yelled waiving his arms. Seeing Aaron on his back unable to move as the weaker prey, the demon turned it's back on Nathan and advanced towards Aaron. Nathan panted sweat getting in his eyes. He charged the demon, tackling from behind trying to restrain it. The creature thrashed wildly, full of energy. It broke free slashing Nathan across the chest.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nathan cried the pain amplified by the sweat and heat, he fell to his knees. For a moment the demon paused, unsure which of the two was more vulnerable. It turned towards Nathan, ignoring Aaron's shouts. Nathan crawled backward towards the edge as his horned attacker advanced. The demon swung in for the kill, Nathan dove under his legs and kicking the creature from behind.  
"Wa...RAAAAAAAAH. " It yelled as it lost it's balance and fell into one of the fire pits Nathan had led it to. The demon screamed, his cries echoing in the pit until the nightosphere claimed him.

Nathan staggered back to Aaron.  
"I thought the demons in the nightosphere weren't vicious" said Aaron.  
"I guess...some of them are" said Nathan "I'm just gonna...I'm gonna lay down for a bit."  
He collapsed, exhausted by his near death experience. Ignoring the pain on his chest he closed his eyes. "Are you alright?" asked Aaron. but it was too late Nathan was already asleep.

With Nathan exhausted, Aaron looked around the chaotic and shuddered. "I seriously hope we don't have to stay here for long." About half an hour passed. He wanted to let Nathan sleep a bit longer but the idea that any minute something could be coming to kill then scared him.

"Come on wake up, we can't just sit here." Nathan sat up slowly surprised at the pain in his chest. He looked at it as if seeing it for the first time. "Oh yeah" He stood and helped Aaron up.

"How long are we going to be here? We nearly got killed in the first five minutes." Asked Aaron"

"Hmm I dunno about a week"

"A week?!"

"Maybe more"

"More?! You're kidding me right?"

"No, this is a really big place. Plus don't forget it will be hard to cross being so dangerous. Don't forget, right now we're in a hell for demons."  
"Come on" said Aaron "How are we gonna eat?"  
"I'll figure that out as I go along."

They had traveled for about 20 minutes, eventually leaving the fire pits. The temperature became much less harsh. The nightosphere was unusually quiet at the moment, making them both nervous. Aaron spotted a small cave and they took shelter inside. Nathan's stomach growled

"Oh right I haven't had much to eat. Stay here I'll try and find something for us." "You want me to say here?" Aaron asked incredulously.

"Better than me having to carry you and protect you at the same time."  
"Okay...you're right, I just hate how I'm stuck like this, making you do all the work."  
"It's okay" said Nathan. "Just stay hidden and be careful"

Nathan walked carefully looking for signs of life. As he did he started to think about Ooo, and all of the cool things that awaited them if they could somehow make it out of this dump. He dropped off a small edge and peeked around the corner. A tall skinny demon was shoveling bananas into a big pile.

"Ugh, gross" said the demon taking special care not to touch them.

He then stood over the pile and strained himself, grunting as two bananas slowly squeezed out of his ears.  
"Whew" he said. "That feels much better"

The skinny demon then entered a house made of jagged stones and shut the door. Nathan waited a while to make sure the demon didn't come back. He ran to the pile of bananas, reluctantly picking one up. Nathan sniffed the banana...it smelled normal enough. Nathan wasn't too eager to eat demon poop but he didn't have a lot of options, he just hoped they tasted like normal bananas. Scooping up the pile with his jacket, he ran back to the cave.

"Aaron?" he called.  
"Yeah, I'm over here."  
Nathan sighed in relief. "Here take a look." Nathan said dumping the bananas.  
"Where did you get all this?" Aaron asked in shock.  
"Er, I forget. Anyway let's dig in."

He peeled a banana but waited for Aaron to try it first. Aaron oblivious to the fact he was holding a demon turd, happily started eating. When Nathan saw Aaron didn't react to the taste he started eating as well. Soon they were full with plenty of bananas left.

"Okay" said Nathan "That settles it"  
"What settles it?" asked Aaron.  
"We gonna get used to this place. We nearly died last time we fought a demon, and that certainly won't be the last time we run into trouble here. I did not go through months of hard work just to die in this cruddy place."  
Aaron laughed. "Alright then, let's do this!"


	3. Escape from the Nightosphere!

Hey everyone I hope you are enjoying the series so far. Remember to go and tell me about the chapter if you liked it or not. I can never have too many reviews...well maybe I can but you get the point. XD

Three days had passed since Nathan and Aaron first entered the Nightosphere. Most of the time they just ate and sat around the cave. Aaron's foot had gotten better, he could walk with it but it hurt him quite a bit to run with it. Nathan stood at the back of the cave punching the wall.  
"Argh" Nathan shouted. "I'm so freaking bored! There's nothing to do here, no internet, no video games, no NOTHING!  
"Calm down" Aaron muttered. We'll leave when I can run normally.  
"Whatever, I'm gonna get some more bananas." Aaron looked at the big pile of bananas.  
"We don't need any more right now" Nathan ignored him and left the cave. Aaron sighed, they'd been in the Nightosphere with very little to do. He could hardly blame Nathan for getting impatient and continually leaving when he got bored.

Nathan took his usual route to the house, making sure to stay out of sight. Sure enough as he reached the house there was a small pile of bananas. He scooped them up and started walking when he heard a small click behind him. Nathan dropped the bananas and whirled around to see what it was. The skinny demon had opened his door and seemed just as surprised as Nathan was to see him.  
"Um...hi?" said the skinny demon nervously. "Are you the one who's been taking care of my boom-boom?"  
"Yeah..." said Nathan unsure of this odd demon.  
"Well...thanks, I've had no idea what to do with that stuff it just building up outside my house." Nathan lowered his fists. "Sure...no problem, have a nice day"  
"W-wait do you maybe wanna...hang out or something?" "Hang out?" Nathan asked surprised. "Yeah I don't have many friends, I get beat up...a lot, but you seem cool, well sorta." Nathan hesitated. This demon seemed friendly enough. Plus if he had to wait in that cave any longer he'd go crazy. "Alright, I'm trusting you. Mind if I bring a friend?" "Great" said the demon looking happier. "I'll make snacks, oh by the way my name is Alain Delon...you can just call me Alain." He rushed inside to prepare snacks. Nathan chuckled. "Sweet" he returned to the cave in high spirits.

"Hey guess what?" he asked Aaron.  
"What?"  
"You have to guess first"  
"You found an easier way to Ooo?"  
"Nope"  
"Alright what is it already?"  
"I found someone to hang out with" said Nathan grinning.  
"Who" Oh, a nice guy who calls himself Alain" "You sure we can trust him?" Aaron asked unsure. "Yeah he seems okay" "Okay..." Aaron said reluctantly. "I believe you" They both walked through the Nightosphere, Aaron was nervous and sweating from the heat, Nathan however having walked through the Nightosphere many times had gotten used to the heat and cheerfully whistled a song. They reached the rocky house, where Alain greeted them.  
"Hey you made it. Is this your friend? Come in I- urgh hold on a second." Alain grunted pushing bananas out of his ears.  
"Whew" he said. "Thanks for getting rid of this wack biz." Aaron gagged.

"This is where those bananas came from?! I can't believe you made me eat-" Nathan clamped his hand over Aaron's mouth.  
"Never mind him let's get inside" Alain's house was smaller than they expected. Consisting of a small table with rocks as chairs, a campfire and a worn mattress. "Make yourself at home" said Alain. "Food?" He offered them a plate of black stringy balls. "Oh thanks" Nathan bit into one, it was very burnt, he coughed a little but tried to be polite.  
" *Cough* This is good what is it?" "I dunno" said Alain "but I caught it yesterday" Nathan and Aaron sat in their rock chairs having awkward conversations with Alain, but he didn't seem to notice. They told him about how they got to the Nightosphere and that they planned to leave.  
"You guys are gonna leave the Nightosphere?!" Alain gasped. "Do you...do you think you could take me with you?"  
"I don't know" said Aaron. "We're trying not to draw attention with two people, three people might be too much."  
"Oh." said Alain wilting a little. "Hey don't feel bad" said Nathan. "It would have taken days of traveling anyway." "Hmm?" said Alain. "What are you talking about? The transport demons don't take that long."  
"Wait...transport demons?" "Yeah you know, giant demons, long legs, look like they've been cut in half?"  
"Auugh" shouted Nathan he'd completely forgotten about them. "Come on! Let's go!" He pulled Aaron out of his seat. "You too Alain! Let's get out of here already!" Alain happily jumped out of his seat and followed them outside.

"Okay, where can we find one?"  
"There" Alain pointed to a large demon that looked like it'd been cut in half. "Then let's hurry before it leaves" They all ran towards the demon. Aaron ran too trying to ignore the pain in his leg. Unfortunately a lot of demons noticed them running out in the open and gave chase. Aaron panted, his leg in pain. He hadn't moved very much for three days and was used to just sitting around. He started to lag behind.  
"Come on, faster, faster!" said Nathan. "I...I can't" Aaron puffed  
"Dang it Aaron" Nathan turned around and ran at Aaron. "Huh"  
Aaron said as Nathan ran completely past him.  
"Aaron if I die I'm gonna kick your ass!" He ran at the crowd of demons shouting, leading them away from Aaron and Alain. "Come on" said Alain "We gotta hurry." They reached the transport demon. "WHERE TO?" rumbled the giant demon. "Hold on my friend isn't here yet  
" WHERE! TO! asked the demon getting impatient.  
"Nathan, hurry!"  
"I'm sorry" Nathan said still being chased by the mob of demons. " Don't let ME slow you down!" He shouted sarcastically. Nathan put on a burst of speed, managing to put a bit of distance from him and the crowd. Panting, he ran and jumped, grabbing on to the transport demon's legs. "GO! GO! GO!"  
The demon lifted it's legs in time and leaving the angry demons behind. They all took a moment to catch their breath. "Thanks Nathan, you saved me there." "Aww it was nothing." he grinned. Nathan stopped and looked around, they were flying. He started laughing, really enjoying himself. Despite all that they went through, as they were flying right now the Nightosphere seemed somewhat...peaceful.

They landed near Hunson's castle. "Is it okay if we just walk in" asked Aaron. "He's not gonna find us is he?" "Don't worry" said Alain. "Around this time he's usually terrorizing the demons to crate chaos" "Geez" They cautiously entered the castle. Despite Hunson Abadeer being demon and the lord of evil his castle was surprisingly normal. Nathan looked around, they were in a big living room with a couple of bookcases, and a large fireplace with two swords hung over it. "Nice place he has here" He walked around admiring the room.  
"Now if I remember correctly the portal..." Nathan stopped.  
"Go on" said Aaron. "The portal...?"  
"Look Nathan shouted running off into another room, Aaron and Alain followed.  
"What is it? It's just a kitchen."  
"A fridge" said Nathan happily. "A fridge? What's so great about a...oh." Nathan flung open the fridge.  
"Yes! Meat, bread, juice! We've been eating nothing but bananas for three days, I could cry!" "Wait" said Alain "Are...are you sure we can just help ourselves? Isn't he gonna miss it?"  
"Ah who cares, he's been tormenting everyone here let's see how he likes it."

They all raided the fridge until they were stuffed, then continued looking through Hunson's castle. "Ah, I found it!" Aaron shouted to the others after splitting up. They stood before a ghostly light blue portal floating in the air.  
"This is gonna take us to Ooo?" Aaron asked.  
Nathan shrugged "Probably"  
"Probably? What if it doesn't?"  
"You really want to stay HERE?" Nathan took a running start and jumped through the portal. Aaron walked towards it as well.  
"You coming Alain?" Alain stood silent for a second.  
"I'm really gonna miss this place"  
"Are you kidding me? This place is terrible."  
"Yeah, but I've been here all my life. It's all I've ever known." Aaron smiled.  
"Come on, you don't belong here." They both jumped into the portal and disappeared. The next thing they knew they found themselves in an enormous green field, with grass going on for miles. "Did we make it?" Aaron asked. Nathan just stood there stunned. "Look." he whispered. Aaron looked where Nathan was pointing and gasped. In the far distance he could see the Candy Kingdom.

"WE MADE IT!" he shouted jumping around excitedly. Finally Aaron spoke.  
"What should we do now?"  
"I think we should go our separate ways."  
"What? Why?"  
"I would love to hang out with you here, but I came here to find my own adventures. We'll see each other again, but for now we head off on our own like an adventure. Alain, can you stick with Aaron for a while? I'd be worried if he was on his own."  
"Sure, I didn't want to end up alone again anyway."  
Aaron hesitated. "Are you sure about this?"  
"Yeah, we'll eventually see each other after a while, until then we'll have to stay alive."  
He stuck out his hand. "Deal?"  
Aaron shook his hand. "Deal. Alright I'm gonna head over to the Candy Kingdom. What about you?"  
Nathan looked towards broken the Ice Kingdom. "I've got my own ideas..."

Finn looked out the window, sighing he leaned back in his chair. It'd been two days since Flame Princess had fought with Ice King. They weren't talking right now. As a result Finn felt unhappy and sluggish. Jake opened the door.  
"Hey Finn I'm home. Geez buddy you still sitting in that chair? You've been there since I left." "Yeah, so?"  
"That was seven hours ago. Come on, let's play Rock Invaders that always cheers you up. Hey BMO come on."  
BMO lowered himself off a counter he was sitting on. He ran up to Jake and extended his hand. "That will be 25 cents sir"  
"BMO, I already told you, you're not an arcade game." BMO kept his arm extended. Jake grumbled  
"Fine, here." He gave BMO a coin, BMO giggled and turned on the game. Finn feeling lazy didn't play that well , so Jake got a much higher score than him.  
"Ha ha!" said Jake. He stretched out his rear end and rubbed his cheeks on Finn's face. "How'd you like that?"  
"Yeah" Finn said without emotion "Nice one"  
"Come on man, at least try to have fun. There's gotta be something to distract you from all this. We could go stop Ice King or something"  
"Ice King hasn't done anything yet"  
We could still beat him up if you wanted"  
"Jake"  
"Alright, alright"  
"There's just nothing to do right now"  
"Don't you say that something new and exciting is gonna happen, I can feel it."


	4. The two paths

**Hey, hope you're enjoying the story so far. I might need to improve a bit though. Anyway my motivation for more chapters comes from people liking this story and reviewing it so remember that.**

Aaron looked around the grassy plain, green as far as the eye could see. On the horizon he could faintly make out the shape of the candy kingdom. His eyes got watery as it finally dawned on him.

"We did it, we're here."  
"You okay?" asked Alain.  
"Yeah, best I've been my entire life. Come on, it's just waiting for us."

He and Alain started towards the Candy Kingdom, Aaron was so anxious the time it took to get there seemed to take an eternity. At last they reached the kingdom where Aaron ran inside as fast as he could.  
"Candy people! Gumball Guardians! The castle! It's all here, it's all real!"

He ran around with Alain struggling to keep up.

"Slow down man!"  
"There's a banana guard!"

He ran up to the guard.  
"Hey, how is it going?"  
"Um it's going good…I think."  
"This is gonna sound weird but…can I smell you?"  
"Okay." Said the guard nonchalantly.  
*Sniiiiiifff* "Ah…bananas."

Alain appeared sweating and out of breath. The banana guard looked at him with a frown.

"Can we stop running? Or at least get something to eat?"  
"Yeah, okay."

Walking down the streets Aaron looked around the streets. Looking at the passing candy people with a big grin.

"You sure seem…happy."  
"Yeah, I only dreamed something like this would happen. I seriously gotta thank Nathan the next time I see him. Now let's find a good place to eat. Hopefully a place that doesn't just sell candy. Ah, how about that one."

The both stopped by a medium sized shop at the end of a lane with big glass windows labeled the "Dessert Diner". They both walked in and were greeted by an ice cream man.

"Welcome to the Dessert Diner. Please choose one of the seats available"

He looked nervously at Alain for a second but then turned away when Alain looked at him. He guided them to some seats available then gave them some menus.

"You guys ready now or you want some time?"  
"Yeah." Said Aaron. "I'll have the meatball mountain, Alain'll have it too."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah you, you're so skinny it's making me worried."

The waiter nodded without a word and shuffled off. Alain looked at the guy as he walked off.

"Did I say something to offend him?" he asked.  
"Nah, that guy is probably just nervous because you're a demon. He's probably worried you're gonna hurt him."  
"Seriously? I'd sooner worry if he's gonna hurt me."

They continued talking and the food arrived. The ice cream handed Aaron's food, then delicately set down Alain's while avoiding eye contact and shuffled off.

"So what are you gonna do in Ooo first?" asked Alain.  
"Are you kidding, I couldn't count all of the things I wanna do here. Go see some of Bubblegum's inventions, go meet Finn and Jake, eat part of the buildings in the candy kingdom, see what crazy things Peppermint Butler is doing. I can't wait."

They finished their food, though Alain, not used to lots of food couldn't finish his. So the employee came over.

"A-are you done eating?"  
"Yeah, great food."

Aaron fished around in his pocket looking for something. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the guy who looked at it with surprise.

"Huh? This…is what you're giving me?"  
"Is there a problem?" asked Alain confused. The ice cream man paled.  
"N-no…no problem at all."

He walked past the counter and left the shop when they weren't looking. Aaron stood up and stretched.

"That was good stuff, come on let's go check out the rest of the kingdom." Alain and Aaron left the dishes and opened the door to leave to find banana guards waiting for them.  
"That's them!" said the ice cream. "They're the ones who tried to trick me with counterfeit money and scare me into silence when it didn't work."  
"Wait, what?! I didn't mean to do any of that, hold on."  
"Get him!" said a guard.

Aaron turned to but his friend grabbed him.

"What are you doing? Let go!"  
"We're just gonna make it worse."  
"This is the place I've always wanted to be. If I had to spend it in a jail cell that would be absolute torture."

The two desperately ran through the streets pushing people out of the way with the banana guards in hot pursuit.  
"Hey!"  
"Watch it!"  
"Sorry about that!" Aaron shouted back as he kept running.  
"Stop!"

Another group of guards were waiting for them ahead. Aaron gritted his teeth then pulled Alain down an alleyway. Knocking over trash cans to slow down the guards. One of the guards tripped over the trash can and another tripped over the fallen guard continually bumping into each other. Aaron panted, being forced stop as he reached a dead end. The annoying sound of the guard's "WEEWOOWEEWOO" was getting louder.

"What do we do?"  
"Just…give me a minute."  
"They're getting closer!"  
"Just give me a minute!"

All of the sudden the wall moved to the side and a strange pair of peered at them through the darkness.

"In here, quick!"

The two didn't waste time getting in and the man moved the fake wall back into place. The banana guards reached the dead end confused. Then turned around and ran the other way unsure of what to do. Meanwhile Aaron and Alain walked down a dark stairway, neither of them able to make out the man's face in the darkness.  
"I see you're having problems with the law."  
"No! That's a mistake we-"  
"I don't need to hear it, right now no matter what happened the think you're guilty. Which means you are looking at a couple of years."  
"Why did you help us? Who are you?" asked Aaron suspiciously.

They reached the end of the hallway and arrived in a dimly lit room.

"I'm the one who asks the questions. You may call me "The Candyman".

He walked across the room and sat in a lavish chair turning the chair's back to them as Aaron turned on the lights.

"You boys work for me and I'll keep you hidden and well paid."  
"What do you guys do?"  
"What don't we do? Smuggling, stealing, making sure people know who's in charge, we do lots of stuff."  
"What about Bubblegum?"  
"That pink pampered princess? She's too distracted by her science and her royal duties to notice the small problems. The guards are incompetent, annoying at best. Long as we try and stay moderately quiet Bubblegum ain't gonna go looking for no trouble she doesn't already see. You in?"  
"I dunno." said Alain. "Isn't that kinda wrong?" Aaron got an excited look in his eyes.  
"Dude, it'll be like joining the Mafia!"  
"The what?"  
"We're in!"  
"Alright then." Candyman turned around he was smoking a pipe in which the smoke seemed to cover his face. "Let's see what I'm working with."

He turned to Alain and gave him a quick look. "You, you would make the perfect muscle."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah you. Look at you, small eyes, ya got bony arms with claws on the end, horns, I can see your ribs through your red skin. You my friend, are downright terrifying, and I can work with that." "But I-"  
"Aba! No buts. Now then, black hair, what are you good at?"  
Aaron smiled. "I've got lots of other worldly knowledge you might find useful." 

Nathan trudged through the snow, his breath visible in the cold. Looking ahead he could see the broken ice kingdom. Ice King was standing around, trying to get penguins to move big blocks of ice. Upon seeing Nathan he waved excitedly and ran over.

"Hey there you are, it's about time you got here." Nathan looked at him confused.  
"We've…never met before."  
"That great, say, can you give me a hand here?"  
"I don't know…"  
"Come on, are you gonna let an amazing guy like me do all of this work by himself?"

Ice King stared at him with a sharp toothed grin waiting for him to say something.  
*Sigh* "Fine…what are we doing?"  
"Hee hee hee…"

Ice King ran over back to where the penguins were working.

"Finn's gf princess toasty buns went all crazy and attack me, now my place is like this. I need you to move all these blocks of ice so I can find all my junk, then I can get this all fixed up. I tried to get everyone else to do it but they couldn't move a single block. Somebody's been having way too many fishcakes."

The penguins looked down out of sadness. Nathan patted the nearest one.

"It's okay Gunther."  
"Actually that one's Gunter."  
"Whatever."

Nathan got to work moving the ice, it was heavy and his hands got numb if he held on to it for too long.

"Hnnnng…GUH!" The block fell over with a thud and he began picking up the stuff under it. He looked with mild annoyance at Ice King who was making a princess out of the snow.

"I was supposed to HELP you, not do this myself."  
"You are helping me, if you weren't here I'd have to do all that."  
Nathan muttered under his breath. "I ain't doing this for free."

Taking a moment to catch his breath he continued working. After 30 minutes and numb hands he sat down under a large pine tree to take a break. Ice King approached him.

"Whoo…tough work am I right or what?"  
Nathan, irritated, didn't say anything.  
"Come on, don't be like that, here, these always perk me right up."

He grabbed Nathan's hands and dropped something into them. Nathan opened his hands.

"Ugh, frozen prunes. Thanks…I guess."  
"So…how long is this gonna take?" asked Ice King.  
"Well if I had HELP it might not be so bad, otherwise it'll take about…2 hours?"  
"Great, can you wake me in that time?"  
"Whatever, it's not like you're helping by being awake."

Ice King walked over to the pile of recovered items and got into his bed. The penguins bundled up next to him and fell asleep.

"Wow…I actually want to try that."

He went back to work and after 22 more minutes he found what he was looking for and grinned.  
"The book of Fridjutsu, this was easier than I thought. Hmm, it's a little wet but I can still read it."

He tucked the book away in his jacket and then turned to leave. Nathan got a couple of steps before he stopped and looked back at the sleeping Ice King.

*Sigh* "I guess I might as well at least finish." Later the Ice King woke up. He yawned stretching and smacked his lips.

*Yaaaaaaaaaaaawwn* "Mmm? Oh hey, he's done." He turned to Gunther. "Gunther…Gunther…"

He poked the penguin in the side. Gunther turned over in his sleep and covered himself with Ice King's beard.

"Gunther!"

Ice King's beard smacked Gunther off the bed and face first into the snow.

"Gunther, what time is it?"  
"Wenk."  
"Then go figure it out."

Gunther, still half asleep waddled to the pile of junk and fished out as clock.  
"Well…?"  
"Wenk."  
"What?! That late?! And he just up and left too. Well that guy's not getting a tip."


	5. 4 o'clock

"Imagine all the crazy things I'll be able to do after finishing this."

Nathan sat on a tree stump just outside the forest. After leaving the Ice Kingdom he immediately began reading it. The first chapter was about discipline and ninja's mentality and philosophy. It was kinda boring but he figured it was probably important so it wouldn't hurt to memorize it. The second chapter was where it started getting interesting, filled with spells, ninja tricks, powers. It would take forever to learn it all.

"I can't wait to see Finn and Jake for real! Do I hug them? No, that'd be weird. They don't know me yet so I'd just be a huggy weirdo to them."

He started towards their house, after quickly looking through the book he found a section on disguises. He didn't want ANYONE to find out he was a human. Using the disguise spell his skin turned a very light green and he grew two small clear ice horns on his head. As he was getting bored walking he heard a voice behind him as Ethan appeared.  
"Hey man."  
"Ethan, hi."

Nathan often talked to himself when he was alone or just bored. It got to the point where he could talk with him like a different person so Nathan just gave up and gave him a name.

"So what do you wanna do now?"  
"I dunno." said Nathan "Go see Finn and Jake, rule a kingdom, hang out with Marceline..."  
"Wait, what was that last one?"  
"Hang out with Marceline?"  
"No before that, did you say rule a kingdom?"  
"Yeah."  
"How?!"  
"I dunno."  
Ethan shook his head. "I don't get you."

The clearing of the forest disappeared and the infamous tree house of the two heroes showed up. Nervously approaching the door he knocked loudly but there was no response.

"Hello? Hello? Guess no one's home." He looked at his watch, it read 3:59. "Well, I guess I have time to do something before it gets dark."

Ethan looked nervous.

"What is it?"  
"I just feel...like something bad is supposed to happen soon. Something I'm forgetting..."  
"Me too, what is it?"  
As soon as the clock struck four, two pairs of hands burst from the ground. Nathan yelled in surprise and looked on in shock as a shark wielding a sword and a cat in a science coat came out of the ground and shook the dirt off of themselves.

"Ohhhhhhh...That's right, doesn't Finn kill these guys everyday?"

The shark and the cat approached menacingly.

"Uh, hey guys can we talk this out? Whoa!"

He jumped back as the shark swing his sword at him.

"I guess not."

The shark ran forward swinging, Nathan stepped back with each swing trying to stay out of range. Though he realized them if he just kept running he'd soon be tired. The shark, aiming at his face swung horizontally. Keeping his feet from moving Nathan swayed his top half back, dodging the blow while keeping his distance. He grabbed the shark's sword hand and attempted to take the blade but the shark was surprisingly strong. They both struggled with the sword until the shark lurched forward biting almost taking his face off as Nathan just barely ducked in time. Temporarily stunned by the thought of being devoured the shark punched him with one of his fins and managed to pull the weapon back to itself. Nathan stumbled back gritting hit teeth. A shark's skin was the equivalent of sandpaper so his cheek was now pink and bleeding. Realizing he had forgotten the cat he turned to try and find his other enemy only to be hit right between the eyes with a potion turning him into a lemur.

"W-what?! I'm furry?!"

He looked up to see the shark and the cat running at him. Acting quickly he scurried up a tree with the cat following him and the shark hacking the front of the tree to bring it down.  
*Okay calm down.* thought Nathan. *If I remember right the potions don't last that long.*  
With Science cat gaining on him he backed away while on a thin branch, the cat stalked him, readying to pounce when the tree suddenly wobbled and started making creaking sounds. Realizing the tree was gonna fall, he desperately jumped off the branch landing on the grass while the tree came crashing down. He panted, nearly having died a second time.

"How does Finn do this EVERY DAY?!"

With a poof he was back to normal.  
"Alright then, MY TURN. Dagger of chilled glass."

He watched in excitement as magical ice grew in his hand and shaped itself into a dagger. Running at the shark he struck with an overhead strike but the shark blocked the attack and swung at his waist. Kicking off the ground Nathan jumped out of reach. He knew he couldn't beat the shark's sword with a dagger but that wasn't the plan. Nathan went on the defensive, pretending to be distracted by the shark while keeping an eye on the cat. Thinking it was an opportune time, the feline pulled out a vial from his belt and chucked it at him. Whirling around, Nathan managed to catch the potion in his hand, throwing at the shark and running at him. The aquatic attacker blocked the potion with his sword which turned the sword into a skunk. Surprised he dropped his former blade as Nathan ran the ice blade through the shark's stomach and pulled it horizontally across it's body. The shark fell with a dull thud and he turned his attention to the other enemy.

"Don't think you're getting away after what you did."

The scientist pulled out a potion, but instead of throwing it he drank the potion instead turning into a butterfly and trying to leave. Nathan ran forward and swatted the butterfly. After it was over Nathan collapsed on the cool grass in relief.

"Well...I suppose things could have gone worse for my second life and death struggle. I'd forgotten how dangerous Ooo could be."

He lay there a moment catching his breath when he heard footsteps. He quickly turned around to face them and his mouth opened in shock when he saw Finn and Jake looking at him.

"Jake who is that?"  
"I don't know, you tell me."  
" No I mean I don't know who he is that's why I asked."  
"Yeah that makes sense."

The two heroes approached and took in their surroundings

"Dang it Jake, we missed fighting these guys because you took your time in the Grocery Kingdom."  
"I don't remember you complaining when you were scarfing down those donuts we bought there."

Nathan stood there unsure of what to say.  
"Um...hi?"

Finn turned to him. "You did all of this?"  
"Yeah..." "Ha ha sweet. You seem like a pretty tough guy, we should fight sometime."  
"Fight YOU? No thanks, I don't plan on fighting you...yet."  
"Come on." said Jake I'll get you patched up."

They opened the tree house door and Nathan eagerly stepped inside feeling butterflies, as one would expect the floor was littered with treasure. Gold, jewels, weapons, it made up a good deal of the floor. Nathan fell backwards on the gold intending to make a snow angel, but got the wind knocked out of him as he fell onto the shiny metal.

"You okay?"  
"_Y-yeah...I'll be fine..._" he said hoarsely, shakily getting to his feet.

Jake put a pad on his bleeding cheek and taped it down.

"So, horned guy." said Finn. "Where did you learn how to fight?"  
"You can just call me Nathan. Anyway when I was a kid I would go on a bunch of little 'wars' with my friends. Large sticks were swords or could be bows if we found the right things. We'd fight all afternoon, get yelled at for coming home with bruises and the next day do it all over again." he chuckled. "Won most of those fights too."  
"That's cool." said Jake. "Anyway we only came back here for those two you fought, and to pick up our pickled rock for this dungeon we need it in."  
"Can I come?"  
Jake's eyes lit up. "Yeah! That'd be perfect!"  
"What?!" said Finn.

Finn walked up to Jake.

"Excuse us for a second."

He grabbed Jake's face and stretched it outside leaving Nathan awkwardly sitting at the table with his body.

"Jake, are you sure this is a good idea?"  
"Yeah sure, why not he seems nice enough."  
"Well I dunno I was kinda hoping to have some more bro time with you on this. We never go to dungeon very often."  
"Finn? Good, sweet, innocent lovable Finn?"  
"Yes?" said Finn whose eye had gotten bigger with every complement.  
"I don't like going into dungeons."  
"But dungeons are cool and awesome!"  
"Nooooo!" whined Jake. Every time it's the same. You go crazy fighting monsters and I keep falling for the traps and get poked in the buns all the time. I only go cuz I'm worried about you knucklehead."  
"Soooo...you'll come with me?"  
Jake sighed. "Okay fine...but not this time! That other guy goes so I don't have to."  
"Deal."

They returned to the house where Nathan was talking to BMO with a huge grin.

"And then what happened?"  
"Then man-beast was beaten and everyone was happy."  
"Ha ha, wow BMO you're amazing. Oh hey, you're back."  
"Yeah." said Jake. "You can go."  
"No!" said BMO clinging to Nathan's leg. "I still have so many more stories to tell. I didn't even get to Freddy the lonely kite."  
"Don't worry, I'll listen to them okay?"  
"Okay." said BMO still sulking a little.

Leaving the tree house Nathan picked up the dead shark's sword. I was heavier then he thought it would be but it was better than daggers. They had been walking a bit when Nathan spoke up to break the silence.

"So your name is Finn." he said, pretending to not have already known. "How many dungeons have you been in?"  
"Dude, like a lot. I've been in tons of dungeons and seen all kinds of cool things."  
"Any tips?"  
"React to everything, it usually keeps you safe."

Nathan and Finn happily chatted along the way. Talking about the kingdoms, swords, and a bunch of other things, though Nathan had to be careful how much he knew about Finn. Eventually they reached a big wall with a goblin waiting for them.

"You got the rock?" asked the goblin excitedly.

Finn handed over the pickled rock and the goblin danced around with it. Still enjoying himself the goblin snapped his fingers and the wall split open to reveal the dungeon. Finn started in but stopped when he noticed Nathan lingering around the entrance.

"Hey you coming?"  
"Yeah, give me a second."  
He took a deep breath. *Okay you can do this. Just stay with Finn and you'll be fine.* Mustering his courage he followed Finn into the dungeon reaching a long hallway filled with empty suits of armor on both sides.

"Forget this." said Nathan you just KNOW something's gonna happen."  
"Yeah...but it seems a little too obvious, keep your eyes open for traps."

Finn and Nathan started knocking over the suits of armor prepared for an attack but nothing happened. They had knocked over half of them over with no response.

"Huh, guess it wasn't a trap."

Nathan sheathed his sword and turned away when one of the suits of armor not struck started glowing with red eyes under the helmet raising it's ax.

"Hey, look out!"

Finn pushed Nathan away and stopped the attack. Nathan stumbled back and his a panel under his foot lowered as he stepped on it. *A trap!* he thought. He didn't have time to react as the ground opened up and he fell into a black pit.


End file.
